


how do you like your coffee, boss?

by lucidasidera



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidasidera/pseuds/lucidasidera
Summary: Kurapika just wants to do good in his new secretarial job but Chrollo just won’t make it any easier for him.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	how do you like your coffee, boss?

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this in my head while showering.

Kurapika takes a deep breath and fixes the orange tie that Leorio- his roommate picked for him. It was, in fact, an auspicious color the horoscopes provided earlier that morning and now that he is actually standing in front of the Lucifer Co. building, he feels somewhat confident and all fired up. He keeps the CV secured in between his small elbow and waist, the steaming Venti cup of Pumpkin Spice Latte he bought from Starbucks on the other hand. He greets the security guard and makes his way towards the third floor where the boss’s office is located.

  
His polished black shoes made dull thuds as it scraped against the immaculate, squeaky clean tiles. Just before he reaches the first step of the staircase from across the room, he observes the small clump of people huddled in their desks, seemingly working away with what little remained of the energy in their sleep-deprived state. Kurapika shudders internally.

_Is this what corporate slavery looks like?_

He shuffles in his feet as he watches a man with spiky hair and gorilla build pour a cup of coffee towards his co-worker wearing what seemed like a traditional clothing. (?)

  
“Oi Nobunaga, are you deaf or what?!” the gorilla man hollers. “I said bring this upstairs, you fuck.”

  
“Fuck that paper!... and bring that upstairs you bastard! Better yet, fuck yourself while you’re at it." comes the understandably nasty reply.

  
“!”I'll fuck you up, you fucker!"

  
The profanities they are spouting at each other only intensifies as they fight over who will bring the paper upstairs. Out of habit, he noted mentally what was wrong with the whole setup, and how these… people (if they can be called as such) should use seminars about work ethics and right conduct.

Heck, by the way they have already said the word “Fuck” and “idiot” for about forty times even before he can move past their desks, counselling might be more effective than seminars.

Kurapika practically makes a run for it- the alarm in his head sounding off in the wildest way possible.

 _This is not an office._ ” He whispers to himself. _“This is a jungle! If I become hired, I should work hard to promote myself and hopefully get away from these people!”_

  
As he starts pondering this, the oak door signifying the boss’s office came into view.

“ _Well, this is it. Employees don’t necessarily reflect the behaviour of their boss."_ Kurapika happily thinks to himself as he placed his hands on the expanse of the door. His polite knocking was promptly answered by a pleasant voice inside encouraging him to enter already.

"Come in!" 

_"While everyone is out of it downstairs, the man behind them is probably the most well-behaved and most professional of them all!”_ his mind continues to speak to him. _"His voice alone speaks for himself and the refined manners he-_

....

  
He is instantly greeted right there and then, seconds before he could get to finish his thoughts, by a person donning gray jogging pants and … _oh my god. Is that an ugly Christmas family sweater?_

\- who is in the midst of wearing his equally ugly socks.

....

  
“Uhm...” is all Kurapika could say upon trying to process what the hell is this sight before him.

  
Upon the sudden intrusion, the questionable boss(?) gives him a quick look before acknowledging him.

“Oh, there you are.” He matter of factly says, in no hurry to fix his self. He is almost done rolling his socks all the way up his ankles and he continues to disregard Kurapika who is in very much in a state of shock.

  
“I’m sorry, you were expecting me, Mr. Chrollo Lucifer?” Kurapika recovers after a while and tries to get a confirmation as his insides scream _HE IS A TOTAL HIPPIE!!_

  
Chrollo inspects his look one more time before turning around to search for his duffel bag among the countless clutter surrounding his cabinet. “Yes, yes it’s me, are you here for an interview?”

  
Kurapika nods his head. He thinks this is probably a dream, and Leorio would soon wake him up. “Yes, boss. And I also brought you some coffee, would you like some?”

  
The boss stops what he’s doing for a while and considers this offer thoughtfully. Then he stands up and extends his right hand, as if telling him his answer. Kurapika obediently gives it to him. While Chrollo was busy blowing on the hot surface of the coffee, Kurapika just stares at him quietly. If you remove the ridiculous outfit, he would pass off as someone handsome. His rouge hair is as black as the night, framing his well-defined cheekbones. He looks so much younger in person, and honestly, the green rounded earrings obscured just a tiny bit by his hair looks hot.

Not that Kurapika would actually confess it out loud. He’d die first before it happens.

  
Chrollo hums appreciatively and looks at Kurapika just the same. “This is really good," then after a pause or so, " You’re hired.”

  
Kurapika, on the other hand, isn’t sure if he heard him right so he intends to make him repeat what he just said.

‘Pardon, boss, I am what?”

  
The man only smiles coolly at him while running his hands over his hair. “You are my secretary effective today.” He states. “And also, I hope you brought comfortable clothes.”

  
The confused look Kurapika gives him was all the confirmation Chrollo needed.

“I thought so. Well then, that elegant suit would be wasted, so go get changed in these-“ he snatches a patch of paper bag from his swampy area and tosses it to Kurapika. Inside was a pair of shorts and a plain, white cotton shirt.

  
_What??_

  
“What am I supposed to do, sir? Is there a schedule we are following?’

  
“Today is supposed to be a day-off for everyone but Machi and the rest decided to work on the proposal to get a day-off instead on Friday.” Chrollo shuts the drawers and turns off his laptop. “I want to work today too, but oh well, I scheduled an activity in this beautiful lake, such a waste to not go.”

  
Kurapika blinks at him. Blinks long and hard.

If Leorio won’t wake him up soon, Kurapika’s gonna suspect that this is actually happening in real life!

**  
He never got to wake up, surely because Chrollo is already yapping away about his life by the time they got into his Jaguar sports car, which seemed a little too frivolous for someone so… ???

Kurapika can’t say the right word even as he looks at the person’s silly outfit catching the sunlight from the opened windows as he plays with the keys for a while before revving up the engine.

  
“Forgive those potty loudmouths,” he cheerfully says- presumably pertaining to the employees downstairs. “We drank a little too much yesterday until the sun rose and everybody’s still on the edge."

  
_Is that why they look a little out of it? Not because of work, but because they’ve been shoving alcohol down their throats till dawn?!_

  
“Yesterday is Monday,” Kurapika only knits his eyebrows. “It’s a workday, and you drank with your subordinates?”

  
Chrollo only looks at him amusingly, eyes narrowing into small slits. “Are you giving me the obligatory scolding, perhaps? I told you, today was supposed to be a day-off”

  
Kurapika flushes and bites his lip to keep himself from stuttering. “Very well, sir. I haven’t introduced myself properly. My name is Kurapika. I am a business graduate and I have worked with several of your branches for the past few years.“

  
“That’s stellar.” Chrollo passes off his answer genuinely, even while keeping his full attention to the road ahead. “Did the old man recommend you?”

  
Kurapika assumes that by old man, he meant his dad.

  
“The President did. He told me I could be a lot of help to you.”

  
“Aww.” Chrollo suavely gripped the steering wheel and easily stopped at a red light. “ Such a concerned patriarchal figure, huh” he muses.

  
Wanting to provide a good impression, he decides, right there and then, to use his flattery skills. Call it ass-kissing, he calls it is a lifeline that might save him in the long run.

“He is indeed the most respectable man I’ve ever met, and also his way of speaking resembles that of an experienced man in the industry forged by numerous ordeals he overcame with passion and perseverance.“ he compliments the fuck out of his father, like he was paid to do it. "You are truly lucky that he is a part of your-"

  
“I hate him.” Chrollo cuts him off dead on the spot.

  
“Oh... _Oh_.” Kurapika stammers, not knowing what to say to such a hasty and bad-tempered statement. “Sorry.” He opts to look out the window.

  
But the terseness in the air was quickly replaced with a light laugh from the man beside him. “Don’t be. We were born to hate our parents, in one way or another. It’s fine.”

  
Kurapika still doesn’t know how to respond to that but he reminisces on the time he threatened to leave his house when his mother took away his Pororo merchandses. He was 12.

  
“So Kurapika, have you gone hiking before?” the question smoothly transitioned in. He is almost thankful to Chrollo in that trivial and very normal inquiry, because one more talk about family hate, he might consider throwing himself out the window.

  
“I.. haven’t recently, sir…” he answers promptly. He fiddles the hem of his shirt absentmindedly, trying to decide if he should keep it as curt as possible or continue further. But weirdly enough, despite the shocking fashion statement, the comfortable presence the boss exudes beside him made him want to talk just a bit more, hoping that silence won’t catch up to them.

  
“The last time I did was when I was 9. My father took us to the woods and we camp by the mountain. During the morning, Pairo and I raced towards it...” he feels himself falter as a nostalgic kind of pain hit him squarely in the stomach.

  
“Who’s Pairo?” There came the questions again.

Kurapika isn’t sure how to properly answer it. He thinks that if he managed to speak out the words, he would be accepting the fact that Pairo is gone all over again. This may be the hundredth time he does it, and no, it doesn’t make it any less painful.

  
“He was my childhood best friend.” He calmly answers.

  
“Was? Did something happen to him?”

  
“Leukemia got him.”

  
Chrollo maintained the impassive expression but his jaw visibly tightens for few seconds as if gauging the consolation he should say. That consolation, however did not come, as he settled for biting his tongue warily. There was no meek apology, or even comfort. There’s just silence and the slow, mechanical whirring of the Jaguar moving across the highway in a steady speed.

  
Kurapika prefers it.

After a while, his boss sighed just a fraction. His eyes are kinder when he directed it at him. The stare wasn’t with a humorous glint- unlike the first time he saw him in his office- it’s not even with a playful insinuation. It’s just an honest, enduring one, and Kurapika might have seen a part of who Chrollo really is by that stare alone.

  
“I hate my dad, and you lost an important person.” He says. “ Now that we have shared some of the depressing things about to us, can you drop the “sir” already?”  
  


**  
Kurapika was almost relieved that what they are going to do is not some real hiking- as to hike for a day is entirely exhausting and not to mention, he has no idea what in the hell are they doing in a rock climbing spot in the middle of nowhere, trying to impress upon the coven of nature. But the beautiful lake is present- the clear ripples of water just beyond the rocky cavern dances lightly in the heat of the sun.

Kurapika takes in a mouthful of fresh air and sighs with a satisfying hum. He started walking towards the first boulder of the rock and touched it steadily with his good hand, feeling its smooth surface scraping against his palm. Before he could start, he was already aware of the presence of Chrollo who was standing beside him.

  
He was drinking water from a gargantuan jug, some of the droplets from his intense chugging splashes all over Kurapika’s arm. As he opened his mouth to complain, Chrollo nudged closer, making their shoulders brush.

“They made everyone sign a waiver here, basically saying no hard feelings if we die. Are you sure this is okay for you?” he asks, though only one half of the intended worry was imparted to and understood by Kurapika.

  
As an answer, Kurapika slowly hoisted his weight upwards and easily moved past the first rock. He smiled to Chrollo from below.

“It’s not that difficult.” He simpered confidently. He may not look like it, but he can kick ass if he wants to.

  
The laughter that followed was infectious.

After a couple of hours of heaving and climbing and racing towards the top, Kurapika's tiredness settled in his bones quite comfortably. He had to admit that this is the fist time he's been active outside ever since he and Leorio decided to run in a marathon with the neighbor kids Killua and Gon (to which the latter two ended up calling them slow moving turtles as they laugh like hyenas and run like cheetahs towards the finish line). Sure, it was a great memory, but not one he would gladly reminisce anytime soon.

  
Kurapika turned to his boss who was now sitting in a small, patch of field, having finished his climb and is now looking very relaxed. He immediately approached him.

  
“Do you want water? Do you want some food, sir?” He asks carefully. No matter how odd this first task is and how much un-boss the dark-haired man looks as of the moment, he had to make sure the boss is okay.

  
Chrollo only stretched his arms and made himself fall with a quiet thud.“ I told you, Chrollo is fine. Don’t call me sir.” he slowly says, trying to make a point. Kurapika chooses to ignore it, but eventually cave in after the boss doesn't give any indication of moving unless he gets what he wants. He can only sigh by this sudden display of stubbornness.

"Okay.." he answers promptly. "..sir." He adds.

It merely garnered him a raised eyebrow. He decides to try again, for what its worth.

  
"Sorry... sir- Sorry Chro-" Kurapika clucked his tongue in annoyance. This was getting more embarrassing by the minute, and in turn, it gave his sense of dignity immense irritation and frustration. Why does it matter what he calls him, anyway?!

"I apologize but I would still like to keep things professional." He ultimately answers in defeat. If it was already hard-wired into his brain, it would be difficult to reverse it over-night. Besides, he still cannot get over the fact that the carefree man across from him is actually the director of the company he is working in. He couldn't drop the formalities no matter how congenial they are starting to become.

With this confession, he kind of expected to be laughed at but Chrollo only sits up from where he was lying down, his upper body facing the blond.

  
"Professional? Then why are you here with me, looking all dishevel and dirty, miles away from office, where you should be?

There was a form of slyness in that remark and Kurapika knows the man was trying to catch him off-guard. He studies Chrollo briefly, a hint of challenge commanding the space between them. He was earnestly trying to break Kurapika's shell of professionalism and he knows, _He knows_ this is a trap and he should not engage further anyway,

But still! It irked him to death!

  
"That’s because you ordered me to, you bastard!" He balled his fists as a defense, internally berating himself for acting up and yet simultaneously satisfied by what he's done.

 _Stupid! This isn't Leorio! This is my boss! Also, h_ _e asked you to call him "Chrollo" not "bastard"! You stupid, little thing!_

The boss in question snorts and then tips back his head in laughter- it was a good, long laugh that almost sounded like that's the first time he has actually experienced joy. Was tormenting Kurapika such a thrill??

Before Kurapika could throw a punch, Chrollo is already standing up and closing the distance between them. The former still has the presence of mind to back away just a bit.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I’m the unprofessional one here. Let me make it up to you by buying you some cola." Chrollo placed his hand across his chest-showing a gesture of surrender. He definitely finds this amusing- Kurapika suspects him with internal ferociousness. Whatever he is planning, he should be able to override it by being a step ahead. 

  
Kurapika smoothens out his shirt and sits down, ignoring the heat creeping to his neck. He decides that he's done talking to this manchild of a boss for the meantime.

Chrollo only lets out a huff of breath which sounded like another trailing laugh as he stands up and pointedly tells him to stay right there and to never talk to strangers.

As if he doesn't know that! What really sets him off is the fact that Chrollo treats him like a baby when it was actually the other way around!

Before he left, he spares Kurapika another glance- this time, a long and curious one which only left the other wondering, 'what is he thinking now?'

Flashing a winning smile, the boss only tells him,

“Actually, you look cute in my shirt.”

!!!!

Kurapika concluded -after ignoring Leorio's barrage of questions as to why he is blushing furiously -that Chrollo, that bastard, definitely deserved that held- back punch.

**

The next day, he managed to return the clothes in all their clean and pressed glory without physically injuring his boss.

As it turns out, Chrollo, by the grace of the gods, has finally act his age and is looking like a very competent and dedicated boss (sans silly hippie outfit) when the time calls for it. For one, he showed up at work dressed in an elegant black suit, adorned with gold accents at the cuffs. His hair was also slicked back, forehead shown with a single strand of stray hair threatening to let loose.

He was, in layman's term, handsome.

Kurapika doesn't want to think about it- not even in his subconscious.

Second, his employees were also in the same boat. The gorilla man- which he later meets as Uvogin, went by a whole day without a single cuss word. Even Nobunaga was speaking politely to Hisoka- the co- director upstairs who manages the public matters. All day, everyone was serious, little bits of joke and snippets of songs along the way but it was mainly about work and professionalism.

Kurapika sighs. This isn't so bad afterall. Even Shalnark beside him is perfectly agreeable. He looks up at the ceiling and thinks about what Chrollo might be doing.

Because third, the boss never left his room. Not even once. The only time he interacted with him is when he arrived 10 minutes early, and has accepted Kurapika's paper bag (with his clothes inside), smiling ever so slightly at him before calmly going upstairs and locking himself.

It's not like he wants to seem him, but, it's just surprising to be hit by sudden normalcy after getting a taste of weirdness upon weirdness.

But he doesn't let it get to him as paper works pile up for every minute you turn away from them. Immersing himself deeply into his tasks, he didn't notice the time fastly signalling the end of the day, the monotonous ticking of keyboard and scribbling of pen on sticky notes instantly replaced by chairs being pulled backward, couple of voices getting louder as everyone fixes their things. 

Kurapika looks at his almost done paper. He wants to finish now as he promised to meet Cheadle and Mizaistom tomorrow for private matters.

"Hey Pika!" Shalnark calls after him, slinging his back across his shoulder. "You want to drink?" 

He merely shakes his head. " Maybe another time."

"Oh come on, " Pakunoda joins in. "It's not like Chrollo is a strict boss. Don't strain yourself."

_I'm not straining anything and yes, Chrollo is not strict but I like getting work done. I am absolutely work -crazy, In fact, I could get married to it_ he wants to say. But he only smiles at them and tells them to go without him.

He turns back to his laptop and furiously types away in a hurry. He stretches for a couple of minutes and refills his cup of coffee. Estimated time to finish: 3 hours. 

After a while, he does manage to transcribe and edit everything for the proposal and the only thing left to do is submit it upstairs. It wasn't really a big deal, and besides, he isn't worried about seeing Chrollo in his ugly sweaters anymore- the man seemed to have grown out of it- but in the back of his mind, something nags at him insistently, making his heart race more than necessary.

Upon reaching the third floor, the first thing he noticed was the the familiar oak door ajar. For a minute, he thought of running away. There wasn't any danger being imposed, but his sharp-as-a knife intuition stopped him. He feels that he shouldn't enter, and at the same time, it would be completely pointless to forego not doing so. He really couldn't understand why he is torn about something as simple as entering a goddamned door,.

But then again, because entering the goddamned door involves Chrollo somehow, it's perfectly understandable that it wouldn't be so simple.

His mind battled if he should knock and make his presence known a couple more minutes and he has to physically stop himself from turning around and escaping the task at hand. Before he could do otherwise, his fists raised ever so slowly to knock in successive raps. On the other side, he could almost feel Chrollo's eyes piercing through, and it was enough to send Kurapika in a frustrated frenzy.

 _Cute!_ , he gritted his teeth, remembering that lecherous grin as this offensive remark was directed at him. _This bastard had the nerve to make fun of me!_

That's probably why he was feeling so edgy, maybe his inner self is just stopping him from committing murder. He knows this just as much (Not that he'd ever admit that murder has nothing to do with the fact that in the teensiest bit of his heart- or the part he barricaded with an impregnable ice-wall- he is actually flustered by the sudden compliment.)

A voice is suddenly calling from inside.

"Who's that?" came Chrollo's disembodied silvery voice.

It made Kurapika coughed slightly and was about to run away but his boss already figured out what he was trying to do. Without any preamble, or any trace of whatsoever, he found himself face to face with the man.

"Ah, Kurapika," he says, sounding almost relieved. " It's very nice to see you."

Fight or flight has never been activated this much. He wants to run away but finds out that he can't bring himself to do anything other than stay rooted in his spot. 

Chrollo waited for him to speak but was rewarded with none so he stepped sideways a little, making room for him. "Well, are you coming in?'

Is he? Why is the question phrased so lightly, that it appears he is just here for a little chat in his home? Is this really how they're gonna be from now on?

He does not move any further, instead, he just hands the paper unceremoniously, not even sparing the man another glance. "I just finished it now so you can review it further. Just tell me if revisions had to be done, I'll quickly edit it while adjusting to your taste. If you need anything, just e-mail me at my business e-mail, I'll be active until 12 midnight, if beyond that time, your message will be automatically read at 6 A.M tomorrow, so I will get going now, sir. Have a nice night." Kurapika catch his breath inwardly. A surge of proud feeling rushes inside him- this is a small victory that he should relish. He smiled to himself, finally away from the cause of his misfortunes.

That's why not a minute later, he's back in Chrollo's office, biting his tongue in silence. This is definitely not in the plan.

His boss only raises an eyebrow at him. "So, you're back," he quips. "With a cup of coffee in your hand, which I assume is for me?"

Kurapika brings down the cup at his table. "You assumed correct." he swallows the regret bubbling in his throat. Why oh why is he here for heaven and for fuck's sake?

Well, in his defense, it's not like he wants to spend more time with this man, it's just that, he likes working so much that he can't go home without being assured that the job is fully done. He might have had errors typewritten there, or wrong spelling, or botched grammar! Also, he can't trust Chrollo in revisions, he isn't sure what he's capable of as a boss, but he is well acquainted with his affinity for "pleasure" before work. 

(Of course, these was just some of the excuses he made himself to believe)

"Look, I have to be honest with you,"Kurapika sighs, having fought his internal battle. "I have been a little worried that you might need help, since I recall that you never asked for it all day." he chewed the inside of his cheek in careful thought. "I am your secretary, and I want to give you the necessary help, you don't have to bear it alone... I guess." 

There is definitely no way that made sense, but Chrollo should appreciate sentimentality once in a while.

"Thanks... I guess." the dark-haired man only replies, obviously mocking him again, but without any hostility. "I can manage it just fine, you can go home if you like."

Kurapika decides to not listen to what he just said and so he started going over the several files in the table. He picked up the ones closest to him before dragging a chair over the opposite table and making himself comfortable in the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Chrollo can only look at him in dumbfounded entertainment. 

"We're a bit cheeky, aren't we?" the boss shakes his head in defeat. A small smile is starting to form in his lips and he looks away in an attempt to hide it.

"Yes, so please do your work, sir."

"You have to stop calling me that."

"But you are the boss, sir, and you should be called as such."

....

The non response made Kurapika think that the boss has finally resigned himself from his obstinate nature but he just audibly sighs and furiously scribbles in a folder.

"It's not like I want to be.." 

Kurapika looks up from where he is sitting. There are two tables and three sets of chairs inside the room, and it was enough distance for their personal space. But somehow, that corresponding space between them feels a lot smaller everytime their conversation turns into trailing voices and quiet suppression of raw emotions.

He doesn't know why but whenever it does happen, he is more compelled to listen. 

"You don't want your father's company?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

"I want to travel the world and write all about it," Chrollo matter-of-factly states, but Kurapika hears a hint of regret, with the way his voice soften in hushed whispers. "But you have to think about family before everything else, right? Otherwise, you will never be forgiven."

"Forgiven by whom?"

"My father? My mother? The several bank accounts I acquired from the both of them in exchange of my service here?

"If they are family, they would forgive you. I think that what you are trying to say, is that you will be never be forgiven by yourself. You probably feel that you'd become selfish if you put what you desire over what your family desires for you. It is a self-imposed duty you feel like you have to do for the rest of your life."

"I only did that because I am stupid." Chrollo smiles bitterly. "That's all there is to it." he perches his chin on the back of his hand." What about you? What do you desire to become?"

Kurapika wants to protest upon the abrupt dropping of the matter, but if it's the boss's way of setting a boundary, he doesn't have any desire of crossing that?

"A prosecutor." he answers serenely.

"Prosecutor?" Chrollo repeats, genuine surprise mixing with curiosity. " Why are you working here then?" he inquires further.

"To earn money for my law school." he says, wholly telling the truth. He isn't even ashamed in admitting that he was only using this company as a stepping stone. He wasn't a blunt, blonde bitch ( disclaimer: Leorio's exact words) for nothing, afterall. But maybe it's just the fact that he feels he can tell Chrollo everything- without fearing judgement.

"Really?" Those criminals should watch out then. You'll make a good prosecutor, Kurapika." he can almost see his boss's smile widening and cheeks dimpling in amazement. Kurapika doesn't know why he suddenly wants to see that.

Nevertheless, upon hearing those words, he can't help but sneak a glance at the guy across for him. It's not like he has any obligation to say that or anything, but he still did. While Kurapika hates him sometimes, he isn't too proud to not admit that Chrollo has a nice, good heart.

"Thank you." he firmly acknowledges the comment, and is surprised how easy the gratitude sounded in his tongue. In this light, Chrollo looks more youthful, his slicked-back hair has already come undone, and is now hanging from his head in wavy lengths. His eyes that were full of mirth is even more shinier than usual, Kurapika only laughs nervously to himself. Even now, he can't deny how attractive the boss is becoming. It only means that he is in serious trouble.

"I am telling the truth. You are honest, hard-working to a fault, you seem pretty fair and have incredible work habits, you could definitely kill me with a suitcase-"

"Hey!"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you are a good person, everyone in this society needs a little bit of your kind."

"Well then, how about you start your travel planning while I study law? In that way, years from now, we both can say that we are the kind of people everyone could turn to. You with your books, and me with my thirst for justice."

Chrollo looked like he actually found this idea great.

"All right then, I'll give you a souvenir from my first travel. Is there anything on your mind?" He asks.

"European crabs."

"European crabs?" Chrollo asked again, trying to confirm if he heard right. " Do the crabs really need to be European?"

"Pairo and I always wanted to go to Europe and eat their seafood there, after watching it from our favorite cooking show when we were young. It's weirdly specific but I think I'd like to keep that dream alive, even just inside my heart."Kurapika smiles softly in the distance, memories resurfacing. Little did he know, on the other side of the room, Chrollo was mirroring this stare right at him.

"Don't worry, I'll give you lots of them, to give that dream its deserved reality, " he paused for a moment. "And also to give you my gratitude."

Kurapika doesn't really understand what he and Chrollo have in common everytime they manage to reach a shared understanding about some of the deepest parts of their life. It was, no doubt, strange that they have no idea about each other's superficiality, but they seem to be in touch with the in-depth part of themselves. Kurapika doesn't know what Chrollo's favorite color is, nor the food he wants to eat forever if given the chance, but he knows everything about his family, including all his childhood memories, and the the emo Tumblrian phase of his middle school. Kurapika doesn't want to admit and he doesn't want to think too much about it but despite their differences in life approach, they were very like-minded in terms of maturity and self preservation.

He also doesn't want to admit it but by allowing himself to be openly annoyed to Chrollo (e.g. "stop wearing that ugly sweater!"), he was also, albeit uninentional, allowing himself to be honest around him, subsequently getting close to him .

It feels alright, and it doesn't feel out of proportion. He knows it was bound to happen, anyway. Suppressing it further would just make things stressful for him. So by embracing it fully, he was able to build a relationship with Chrollo akin to that of Leorio, Gon, and Killua- maybe even Pairo. It is still a long stretch to say that but all he knows is that accepting another human being in his life despite his untrusting nature is a great feat in itself.

Besides, getting acquainted with the very trivial parts of the dark-haired man is also quite interesting, and one he doesn't mind to endlessly cherish.

He likes his fries dipped in mayo , and he cannot whistle for real. (That will be a very good expoitable weakness, he evilly cackles)

That’s why when he woke up in his couch the next morning, squeezed beside Chrollo and their arms tangling in what seemed like a hug, Kurapika panicked real hard. 

  
As in hard.

  
The last time he felt this kind of pressure was back when he forgot to take out the chicken in the microwave and he doesn't want to let Leorio know, as it was the only dinner they have left that day so he kind of just stood there, smiling at his friend and insisting that nothing is happening despite the billows of black smoke coming from behind him.

This is the exact feeling as forgetting the chicken in your microwave. Or worse.

  
Kurapika stares wildly at him, his heartbeat racing just a little as his eyes wander to the calm and non threatening face of Chrollo sleeping right in front of him and they were so close, so close he could practically hear the soft huffs of breath he makes.  
It made him very very very very anxious. And nervous. And conscious. And anxious.

He shot up from his seat, cursing at the harsh 'crack" of his bones, which seemed had been forced to bend in an uncomfortable angle while he is sleeping in the house of his boss- who is now currently in the midst of waking-!

"Kurapika," he groggily called out, having seen his secretary's scandalized expression. "What time is it?"

In Kurapika's mind, it is very unfair that Chrollo's morning voice is sexy as heck, but now is not the time to dwell on that as he doesn't want to be caught dead sleeping in the boss's house, as rumors can circulate in the office (c/o Uvogin and Shalnark)

"It's 6," he barely whispers, still standing beside the door quite awkwardly. His heart is hammering loudly in his chest he thinks he'll gonna die of heart attack in three seconds. 

But contrary to how he is affected by all this fiasco, Chrollo seems unperturbed. In fact, he seems a bit pleased, allowing himself to stretch lazily and hum a song and rub his eyes- and it drives Kurapika insane on how calm he is!! 

How can he stay so calm after thinking of their faces so close together they were practically inhaling each other's scent? Kurapika thinks that he is batshit crazy.

After that, several weird occurences started happening.

"Kurapika can you fix my tie?"

'Kurapika, can we play this game in my loft today?"

"Kurapika, would you like to see this boring film?"

"Kurapika, wake me up after an hour. Do not leave my side."

Those instances, which kept up for four consecutive weeks, were enough to be worrisome. But of course, he had said yes in all of them. he had fixed his tie, hang out wth him, watched a movie with him, and be with him while he sleeps- he had done all of it despite the several warnings going off in his head.

In his defense, well, he had no defense.

Until one afternoon, after a gruesome presentation about the upcoming event,

"Kurapika, can we eat dinner?" Chrollo casually hummed out the question at him, while driving in a cloudy weather. It sounded harmless and the 90s background music is relaxing, it made the blond-haired man retreat in his seat and lower his defenses.

"Sure, where are we eating?" He also harmlessly replied. There was nothing to it. The close knit relationship of everyone in the office harbored platonic norms. You can ask the next person beside you to go have dinner with them and no one would bat an eyelash.

This is just pretty normal- and pretty predictable for Chrollo who likes talking while eating. 

"To my parent’s house." 

.....

......

"Yeah su- WHAT?!" Kurapika practically screams in the other's ear, making the latter swerve unceremoniously by sudden surprise.

To his parent's house.

He should have known better. There is nothing predictable abour this man. There is nothing remotely normal in his way of thinking.

"Oh I’m sorry." he chuckles, voice dripping with honey. "I forgot to tell you... Can I ask you a favour?"

Kurapika can only answer him with his wide as saucers eyes. 

"Can you be my fake pretend boyfriend only for this day? We’re just gonna piss my parents for a bit so they won’t force me to date this rich girl they spotted somewhere." He continues to articulate ever so nornally, one would think he's just asking for a pen.

It doesn't make the situation any better. Kurapika wishes he'll disappear right now, or maybe their car get abducted by thugs, he isn't really sure.

He thought it would be difficult to surprise him anymore but here he is- speechless and shocked.

”Is that..a part of my job description?" he calmly converses while his mind is screaming bloody hell at him.

"This is a job to you? I thought were best friends now?

The incredulity of where this is going is enough for him to finally hit the roof. With his hair in his hands, he hysterically says, 

"I- I mean..this is! This is ridiculous. Why are you even asking that? What if they come to hate me for life? I'm your secretary, if they found out about that, they might fire you."

"You’re to be a prosecutor it’s fine. You can file them a lawsuit if ever they do that."

" And it might be jeopardized if I were to be fired for some reason." the glare was evident in his narrowed eyes.

"They won’t fire you because I’ll threaten them about packing my things and crossing the dessert"

....

"Does that happen everytime?"

....

"Yes."

Kurapika doesn't ask anything anymore- the fake pretend boyfriend and Chrollo's fucked up familial relations laid out in the open in just a span of a 30-minute car ride.

He will never listen to calming 90s music again.

**

Needless to say, he has already expected that nothing good will come out of agreeing to Chrollo's preposterous plan.

Of course he is right. The moment he got out of the car, his hands intertwined with Chrollo's, his mother ultimately purses her lips in disdain.

The moment he was introduced as his boyfriend, the eyebrows lift higher than the mountains.

Every second he spent in the dinner table, and every word that came out of his mouth was met with great nonplussed reactions. Hell, he might have been guilty of the fact that he was only trying to be his honest self, casually telling off Chrollo's infamous dad ("Your son has said so much about you, Mr. Lucilfer) about his unfair criticism in the working class.

"The rich benefit from exploiting the labor of the masses," he confidently told him. "There is no such thing as a self-made millionaire."

More disapproving stares were directed at Chrollo who looks perfectly immaculate in his pressed white formal suit. In return, he was busy holding off his amusement and looking quite proud whenever Kurapika gives his scathing lectures and remarks. He backs him with his own vastly knowledge, anyway. And it impressed Kurapika so much that they were the only ones talking by the time dessert is out. It didn't make things any better- in behalf of his reputation, however.

"Did you see your mother’s nostrils widen like the Pacific when I mentioned their parenting is wrong?" Kurapika snort-laughs, slinking his arm at Chrollo while holding a bottle of beer with the other hand.

"And when you mention freedom in choosimg, her brows shoot up I thought it was gonna separate from her forehead" Chrollo tightens his hold on him, trying to reach for the bottle to get another drink.

The adrenaline rush from the disaster dinner remained even after they have left the house much to the relieved sighs of the whole Lucilfer household.

Kurapika, who doesn't like drinking, and has only done it with Leorio on very special occasions, suddenly found himself attracted to the appeal of the cold bottle of sake on display in the restaurant/bar in the middle of the street.

(He doesn't want to admit but he just wants to spend more time with Chrollo- already wild-eyed and warm beside him.)

The two of them started walking towards the parking lot- where the car of Chrollo's driver awaits them. While they have only drunk two bottles, and they both have high alcohol tolerance, it's not safe to drive in this hour. Kurapika doesn't mind either way, he was just thankful he feels just a little bit giddy and not entirely destroyed else he wouldn't be able to think straight.

"She hates me." He suddenly laments, stopping in his tracks. Chrollo follows him, facing him fully now

"I mean you almost knock over grandma’s burial vases.."

"I thought it was a plant!"

Chrollo laughs at that, taking Kurapika by the shoulders this time. The moon above them hangs low beneath the clouds, casting an illuminating glow around the ground where they are currently standing. There were little specks of gold in Chrollo's eyes as he stilled from across him. For some reason, the air between them was charged and different from all the other instances they constantly find themselves in.

"Serously, you’re..." he breathes in quietly.

The words did not come and Kurapika only quizzically tilts his head, the world mildly swaying around him. The grip on him felt all too familiar and the strange, the fuzzy feeling in his whole body heightened- as if doused in radioactive element.

” Crazy? Overbearing? Grumpy??" he tried all the things he tend to describe his unbridled self- but It came off sharply more than he would prefer.

Chrollo looked at him, pupils dilated and the corners of his mouth upturned in a bright smile. The world fades around him in technicolours and Kurapika held his breath. The warm feeling in his chest diffused in all parts of his body- slowly claiming his mind and the inner crevices deep within his soul.

” Fascinating."

And that's when he felt it- the growing thing inside him burst all at once. He doesn't want to know the extent of this, nor doesn't want to look back in just how far he had come. He shuffled in his feet snugly, but carefully so as to not accidentally shrug off Chrollo's hand. He doesn't want the touch that envelopes him disappear, more so the man so close to him.

" I don’t accept that. What I did earlier was far from fascinating." he remarks bluntly, but he was already smiling despite himself.

The hands on his shoulder soften.

"Im not talking about what transpired in my house, although that was pretty fantastic. What I mean is that you’re just fascinating in general. You’re like Machu Picchu, or the ruins of Rome, or a sacred Shinto temple. It’s just so difficult to come across another person like you"

In Kurapika's defense, he is not entirely himself when he pulls Chrollo much more closer. The distance shortened by another inch, and then another, until he can fully see the other man's features bathed in moonlight.

"Why are you always complimenting me? When I make coffee, when I fix your tie, when I use the fax machine-"

" I can’t use a fax machine!" Chrollo interrupts him to make his point- voice ridden with embarassed humour.

” I don’t.. I don’t deserve it." 

"It’s not about if you deserve or don’t deserve it. I just like saying things that I want, things that I deem true in my mind, things that doesn't require deep thinking"

”Well then have you ever stop to think for a while before you speak?" He wags a finger at him. " You should try it."

That might sounded like the end of the conversation, but Chrollo was giving him a delighted stare that tells him it's just starting to unfold now.

It was dangerously close to being something else, and despite Kurapika's highly self-preserved nature, he can't help but to actively entertain it- whatever this situation might end up in, he can't help but be charmed at the thought of it. The rigid professionalism he so tried to uphold, crumbles down into atomic pieces, now scattered uselessly at his feet.

"What is it? He asks. His cheeks were already beginning to hurt due to smiling.

Chrollo moved closer until his hands wrap around Kurapika's waist, holding him ever so gently. The bottle of sake was forgotten somewhere in a ditch.

" I’m stopping for a while to think about what I should reply to you. Don’t be noisy." The glint of helpless enchantment was present in his stare, and the last words in his sentence trail off in murmurs.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to think about it." he says. 

1, It's not difficult to like Chrollo, Kurapika believes. He is smart, dedicated, and endearing in many ways. Sure, he can be a bit sloppy, and he excessively likes his gelled hair, or he can be stupid at the most obvious things... he can be a one, big impassive wall of indifference whenever he shows his cold persona, but it is also extremely rewarding to bask in his warmth, his mellowness whenever he lets you in a part of himself.

2, When he thinks about it, it wouldn't be so bad to date him... yeah, he could do that if he is asked to.

If he asked to...

Before he could finish counting in his head, Chrollo was already leaning in and crashing his soft lips into his- swallowing the remainder of the things Kurapika wants to say.

In his drunken stupor, he wanted to ask him if he would want to go out with him next weekend, or maybe finish that Animal Crossing home design, and just everything they've been doing since meeting each other. He wants to do it over and over again, no matter how boring or repetitive it may seem, as long as Chrollo was the one he will be doing it with. Nothing else really matters beyond that.

But he found out that he would much rather kiss back than say anything else.

**

" I AM SO STUPID, I AM SO STUPID, IS THERE ANY OTHER PERSON ON THIS EARTH MORE STUPID THAN ME, LEORIO?"

"Kurapika... if you could only calm down, you'll be able to think it through, I promise."

"NO LEORIO, I AM STUPID. THERE IS NOTHING TO BLAME HERE EXCEPT MY STUPIDITY, IF SOMEONE ASKS WHERE I AM, TELL THEM I WAS KILLED BY OWN STUPIDTY."

"Kurapika, it's not like... falling in love is stupid."

The blond man wails in agony.

When he woke to this morning, he was smiling like an idiot- having remembered the beautiful dream that plagued his whole night. It was the kind of dream that he doesn't mind living in, it was just so lovely and perfect.

Until the realization that it wasn't a dream hits him like cold water.

So for the past hour or so, he was contemplating on undergoing face surgery and changing his name to start a new life planting strawberries and whatnot. Leorio was only able to convince him off about the first one, though. The prospect of a new life seems tempting. Who knows, maybe the name Pepito could actually suit him.

"If it still isn't clear to you, you like him, Kurapika." His friend pointedly talks to him in his best psychologist voice. "Else, you wouldn't kiss him, and you wouldn't react this way."

"But!!! In my defense,...in my defense," he scrunched his face in trying to think of any. "In my defense, he's just so... so goddamn beautiful."

"There it is." 

"And also very caring! And intelligent!"

"Kurapika, would you date him?"

"Yes!"

"Would you fuck him?"

"Ye- no!" He practically spats. "It's not like I want to see what's underneath his pleasant-smelling clothes!

However, Leorio was having none of it. He glares at Kurapika seriously, as if trying to hypnotize him into telling the truth.

"Would you fuck him?" He asks again.

This time, there was no verbal reply. The pink blush on his cheeks says it all, anyway.

Leorio sighs heavily. Damn, sometimes, he should be really paid in being friends with this frighteningly dense person.

"I don't know what else to say but..you're in love... you desire him. Don't run from it."

An akward beat.

....

"Is there any advice that you can give me?" He asks with a small voice. It's not like he's asking everyday for some love tips from anyone. This is a first, and it is understandable that he is scared and nervous.

His friend puffs out his chest proudly, probably boasting off his splendid dating history.

"Use protection."

If this isn't the moment where Kurapika had just the most mind blowing revelation- that he is, without a doubt, in love with his sometimes hippie sometimes Greek scholar of a boss, he would have thrown Leorio on the ground, showa fighting style.

But as much as he is annoying, Leorio is infuriatingly right about so many things.

He is in love.

Kurapika loves Chrollo. Once you get past the stage of denying it, everything is just so much light and easier from there.

He goes straight to his boss- the person he fell in love with- all excited and full of yearning. This is the first time he's going to admit it physically, he couldn't wait to talk to him about the Kiss, he couldn't wait to talk to him about where this is going next, he couldn't wait to talk to him about serious and silly stuffs, and most importantly, he couldn't wait to see him.

It's not even an issue anymore if he is wearing the ugly sweater he is sporting the first time they met. Kurapika just wants to see him simply- without any internal struggle on his part.

But as he is about to do so, Shalnark is walking towards him with a surprised look in his face.

"Kurapika,' he says. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Chr- Sir Chrollo," he happily answers him. "Is he inside his office?"

"No, the boss didn't come today. He didn't say anything about it."

His heart sank.

Chrollo doesn't want to see him.

He probably is very regretful about the kiss.

**

Time went by fast and Kurapika silently stares at nothingness. He figures that if this a drama, an operatic song is probably playing on the background as he is doing this.

Once everybody has left the office, he finally stands up, takes a deep breath, and forced one foot ahead of the other. Nothing is going on in his mind right now except the big tub of ice cream and the depressing films he is looking forward to consume once he gets home.

When he steps out of the building however, Chrollo awaits him.

Kurapika rubs his eyes. Is this a trick? Maybe a hallucination? A fever dream?

But fever dream! Chrollo is now walking towards him, large, white bags of _something_ in his wake.

"Hi." He sheepishly greets. He looks frazzled and a bit tired, nevertheless, those same, deep tantalizing eyes still appeal quite fine to him. Kurapika is on the verge of ranting how unfair it is for him but Fever dream! Chrollo is opening his mouth, about to speak another word. Kurapika straightens up and decides to beat him to it.

” I'm sorry." He blurts. " I just… I got ahead of myself, and this is terribly getting out of control. Dining with you, talking to you like we’re best friends, they’re all inappropriate, it shouldn’t be that way. I have been complicit in those atrocities." Flashbacks of himself bickering with Chrollo for a whole day straight because of a video game resurfaces in his mind. He internally scolds himself.

He turns to look at Chrollo who is currently wearing an unreadable expression on his face. "You don't know how happy I am that you're saying we can’t be best friends." he pauses for a moment.

:…

"Because I don’t want to be bestfriends, and drinking buddies, and be in the exclusive club of bashing my parents, or even all that office colleague thing... I’ll have none of it.. well scratch that, I want to become _all_ of that with you.. but not before I get to…. I get to…

"I get it," Kurapika nods his head firmly. He knows exactly where this is going. "Before you get to fire me. This is my resignation letter." 

While he is moping at his desk, he didn't actually get any work done- he was busy formulating his resignation letter- striking through phrases after phrases, and littering his trash can with sadly crumpled papers until he gets it done properly.

Until it sounds right and reasonable- unaffected by his own personal matters.

He extended his hand and politely offers it to Chrollo. It was still unclear whether the man is feeling anything about what is happening, but he accepts the letter anyway.

"Why?" he asks timidly. He was staring at the envelope in a calm and collected manner. 

Kurapika breathes, tries- and fails- to calmly answer as he lets out everything in the open all at once.

"Because I think I like you already!" He helplessly whimpers. There is no point in lying now. Even if he manage to convince Chrollo that he is only doing this professionally, he's still going to suffer and he'd still very much have feelings for him tomorrow, and the day after that, and the month after that..so really, honesty is the way to go here.

"I won’t be able to work properly when all I could think about is your pretentious earrings and your hair and how I want to hug you whatsoever. Go ahead and laugh at me"

But there was no laugh. There wasn't anything said, or done, to make the confession amount to anything. Kurapika held up his chin in graceful dignity. No use being embarrased now as he is cornered like a deer caught in headlights.

After what seemed like forever, Chrollo steadily answers him.

"You’re mistaken.It’s not like I want to fire you... I want to date you."

....

....

"You... want to... what?...

Chrollo closes his eyes for a second and recited a prayer in the back of his mind.

"Listen," He starts, staring deeply at Kurapika. "I really like the shea butter lotion that you use, and that ugly handbag you always bring to work… 

I like when you laugh, frown, and make those little huffs of breath when you're running out of patience. Everything you say, everything you do, I like all of it. It’s not just out of gratitude for you helping me get my shit together everytime I feel like disappearing, it’s not even the urge to protect your small frame against that huge ball of... grudge and anger...that you seem to harbour at other times, which I have to add, I find very cute." He pauses and gently takes the other's hands.

"The truth is, Kurapika, I’m not making any sense. I just like you so much and I’m a fan of all that you are- the good, the bad, the scary and even the questionable you." He laughs lightly, still not letting go of the blond in his hold.

"Most especially the questionable you. I still don’t get it why you prefer milk first before cereals."

Kurapika doesn't have anything equally cheesier to top that confession, and it is safe to say that he has become a diminutive stupid little thing, and that he has finally reached his peak of bliss ignorance.

He doesn't rack his brain for anything. Instead, he only says what his mouth wants to.

"Because I want to give the cereals some warm, milk bath before eating them." He simply says.

"That doesn't sound right..."

"Also, what? You want to date me? Why did you go to Europe without telling me anything?"

The dark-haired man looks away briefly before cupping his cheeks. It is of noteworthy in Kurapika's mind that Chrollo's warmth is seriously therapeutic. He wouldn't mind being held by him for the rest of his life.

"I was panicking. I was supposed to get you a dozen roses on my way here but I’m afraid you'd tear them to pieces so I wandered everywhere trying to decide and all that but I remembered what you told me... about what you would like as a souvenir and then I just shrugged, got on a last minute private jet and said what the hell, so this is what falling in love would be like."

"European crabs..." Kurapika stares at the humongous white bag laid down at Chrollo's feet. It is difficult to imagine the boss running to and fro with these snippety seafood creatures. It is silly when you give it a thought, but the sincerity filled his heart with affection.

"You said you liked it."

"So you come all the way from Europe just to buy me crabs?"

"Would you prefer the roses?"

Kurapika lets out a genuine laugh. It went on for some time but Chrollo only holds him through it, joining him along the way. They probably look like two fools in the middle of the road, suspicious bags of crabs at their side, but oh well, it's not that important.

They haven't properly said their " I love you's" yet either, but that would be overrated for someone like them, anyway.

Besides, they would have all the time in the world to say those kinds of things to each other as they try their best to navigate their way in the altogether different feeling of falling in love.

"This is not bad." Kurapika tells Chrollo sweetly, lips already claiming the other's in a slow kiss. It's quite the opposite, actually. It's the best thing that ever happened in his life so far.

Also, that same night, they have successfully used the protection Leorio gave.

**Author's Note:**

> it's done!!! I suffered in silence for two hrs but it's done now .....


End file.
